Timmy's Dad
|-|Mister Turner= |-|Dyno Dad= Summary Mister Turner, also known as Timmy's dad, is the father of Timmy Turner and the husband of Timmy's Mom. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-B Name: Unknown, was called 'Mom' in the episode Poltergeeks Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: At least 42 because of Timmy Secret Wish in which everyone stopped aging. Classification: Human, Father, Miss Dimmsdale, World dominator in an alternate timeline | Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (None usually, up to Low-High. [https://imgur.com/a/Wv3Gdj6 In Pipe Down! he blew up every visible part of his body in a brief cloud of smoke, being shown fine minutes later and recognized by Wanda that he could explode]), Immortality (Types 2 & 3. In He Poofs, He Scores, he still cheered even after being reduced to his skeleton, and was back to normal seconds later), Explosion Manipulation ([https://imgur.com/a/Wv3Gdj6 Exploded twice from anger in Pipe Down!, the second time forcing his wife and Timmy to escape from him before exploding]), Vehicular Mastery (Has shown that he knows how to pilot an Apache helicopter), Enhanced Senses (Detected an alteration to his trophy via Trophy-Senses and something not being right when Timmy wished for new hair via Hair-Senses), Acrobatics (As shown in That's Life!, Snow Bound a pirouette while wearing a backpack with a deer in it, [https://streamable.com/8rjsb Hairicane] and Poof's Playdate), Could be aware of, and reply to, Timmy's thoughts (As repeatedly shown in Where is Wanda?, whether or not this is Telepathy, sheer intelligence, or an inconsistency is unknown), Stealth Mastery (Followed Timmy undetected even when getting close to him during Where is Wanda?). Flight with explorer costume | Same as above but with: Self-Sustenance (Type 1), True Flight, Super Bad Breath, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Can shoot hotdogs from his eyes, Could create web snot from his nose, Resistant to Power Nullification (Shrugged off Wanda's attempts to remove his powers) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Was literally exploding houses in the episode Poltergeeks. In Timmy's 2-D House of Horror, he quickly destroyed Vicky's house with nothing but a sledgehammer) | City Block level (Destroyed an asteroid along with Mighty Mom. Punted Galactimus into a distant island along with Mighty Mom) Speed: Varies from Athletic Human to Superhuman at best (Run fast enough to make a sonic boom with his wife and implied that they will continue to move at those speeds for a while in Abra-Catastrophe!. [https://streamable.com/j8jti In Pipe Down! he and his family played and lost charades against the Dinklebergs within "1.25 seconds", the game having many turns and Timmy's dad having bet his trophies in it]. Went from his house into Vicky's "100% repaired" house, annihilated it with a sledgehammer, and came back to his house within brief seconds during Timmy's 2-D House of Horror, having the time to take a photo of himself with the house destroyed). Far higher flight speed with explorer costume (Outflew jet planes in Who's Your Daddy?) | Massively FTL Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Overpowered a crocodile in Ruled Out) | Class 10 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | City Block Class Durability: Small Building level | City Block level Stamina: Very high (In The Odd Couple, he and his wife could not stop dancing for days. Fought against crime day and night as Dyno Dad) Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, higher with his powers, but to unknown extent. Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' A giant robot, his car, the Striker-Z, Explorer costume Intelligence: Genius. While he has been shown as stupid, he also: Managed to have 201 jobs, scout and survivalist awards. Built a crop duster out of wood. Transformed his car into a giant milk powered robot (which was able to fight evenly with another giant robot). Rebuilt his car. Knew how to use an attack helicopter. Constructed buildings and dozens of boats in only hours using nothing more than bamboo. Weaknesses: He is mentally unstable and sometimes delusional, such as when he asked to be called Linda until he rescued his family, not to mention oblivious, has also shown bipolarity such as in Hippy dippy hair episode. Key: Base | Dyno Dad Feats *Beat Crocker by himself in Cosmo Com, did the same with his wife at the end of Abra-Catastrophe!. Quickly overpowered Timmy in Crocker's body in Presto Change-O. *[https://youtu.be/y2MBLdSODfE?t=643 During He Poofs, He Scores he blew up his flesh and reduced himself to a skeleton without a visible brain, and was shown to be fine briefly afterwards]. Gallery MightyMomDynoDad051.png The_Fairly_OddParents!-Mighty_Mom_&_Dyno_Dad_speed_feat.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Peter Griffin's Profile (Both were 9-A, Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Parents Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Web Users Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8